


For the Love of Warcraft

by waterofthemoon



Series: Name That Author/Guess The Author Challenge Fills [16]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gaming, M/M, One Shot, Post-Canon, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), World of Warcraft - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27909523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterofthemoon/pseuds/waterofthemoon
Summary: Post-canon, Aziraphale and Crowley team up to defeat enemies and explore in their new hobby, the virtual world (of Warcraft).
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Name That Author/Guess The Author Challenge Fills [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805698
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24
Collections: SOSH - Guess the Author #9 "Game"





	For the Love of Warcraft

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Guess The Author round 8 in the Soft Omens Snuggle House Discord. The prompt was game! Note: no actual dungeon or raid boss is meant to be represented here. :D

"Aziraphale, you're standing in the fire!"

"Now I know that's not true," comes Aziraphale's melodious voice over his headset. He sounds awfully calm for someone who would be dead if not for Crowley using most of his mana just to keep him up. Between the boss's stacking damage and the pools of ick on the ground, it's a losing battle. "There's no fire in this encounter."

Crowley groans and downs a mana potion so he can keep spamming his spell hotkeys. The squishiest DPS in their group, a slightly undergeared mage, gets hit by the boss's AOE, so he has to throw them a healing dot before turning his attention back to Aziraphale, who's tanking. "It's metaphorical—look, do you see the puddles on the ground under your feet? They're bright purple, you can't miss 'em."

Theoretically, as a protection paladin, Aziraphale should be able to keep himself up at least part of the time. But he's really good at remembering to shield the rest of the party while also being really bad at remembering he has self-healing and absorbs, and Crowley doesn't actually mind being his pocket healer. Being a restoration druid is cool—there are the animal forms, for starters, and just like Aziraphale likes putting his life on the line for him, he likes being able to keep the damage from injuring Aziraphale too badly.

Except when Aziraphale stands in purple goo that's killing him when there's a clear spot _right there_.

"Oh! Yes!"

Crowley throws his healing circle down on the un-gooed part of the stone floor. "Yeah, so, don't stand in it. Go stand in my circle, okay?"

"Thank you, dear." He can hear the smile in Aziraphale's voice, and it makes him go a little gooey inside, but not enough to distract him from throwing rescue heals at the now struggling DPS. None of them have been dicks so far, which is his only rule for denying heals.

Somehow, they manage to defeat the boss and finish the dungeon. Crowley loots his paltry 12 gold from the corpse and leaves the instance, which ports him back into the open world. The rest of the party, who they picked up in the group finder, isn't on voice chat with him and Aziraphale, so he throws a 'gg' into party chat before leaving. He doesn't miss Aziraphale in chat before him, saying, "Thank you all for joining us! You were a splendid group!"

Crowley takes off his headset and strides up the stairs. "Angel, that's creepy."

Aziraphale turns away from his computer. It's the old one from the shop—Crowley has no idea how he convinced it to run WoW. "A little kindness goes a long way, I've always said."

"Mrrgghhh." Crowley steps forward so he can wrap his arms around Aziraphale from behind. "You did good, at the end there."

"Mmmm. As did you. Would you like to do another?"

Crowley likes this, too, that they can share in this together. "Sounds like a plan."


End file.
